In order to render a fabric insect-repellent, one method, particularly adopted by the military, is to soak combat clothing in an insecticide, such as permethrin. However, this tends to make the garments uncomfortable and causes an unpleasant odor. Also, it has a limited period of effectiveness. It is also known to impregnate the heel and toe portions of socks with a scented material and to impregnate socks and certain sports clothing with natural remedies, such as Aloe Vera extract.
Currently, mosquitoes are one of the greatest causes of death in humans. One in 17 people alive today will be killed by mosquito bites. Worldwide, over 700 million people are infected by mosquitoes each year, with over 3 million dying. In the United Kingdom, biting insects can generally spoil holidays and can be a serious concern for parents with sensitive or allergic children.